The present invention relates in general to centrifugal pumping devices for circulatory assist and other uses, and, more specifically, to an improved method and apparatus for maintaining a centered position of a magnetically-levitated impeller.
Many types of circulatory assist devices are available for either short term or long term support for patients having cardiovascular disease. For example, a heart pump system known as a left ventricular assist device (LVAD) can provide long term patient support with an implantable pump associated with an externally-worn pump control unit and batteries. The LVAD improves circulation throughout the body by assisting the left side of the heart in pumping blood. One such system is the DuraHeart® LVAS system made by Terumo Heart, Inc., of Ann Arbor, Mich. The DuraHeart® system employs a centrifugal pump with a magnetically levitated impeller to pump blood from the left ventricle to the aorta. The impeller can act as a rotor of an electric motor in which a rotating magnetic field from a multiphase stator couples with the impeller and is rotated at a speed appropriate to obtain the desired blood flow through the pump.
A typical cardiac assist system includes a pumping unit, drive electronics, microprocessor control unit, and an energy source such as rechargeable batteries and/or an AC power conditioning circuit. The system is implanted during a surgical procedure in which a centrifugal pump is placed in the patient's chest. An inflow conduit is pierced into the left ventricle to supply blood to the pump. One end of an outflow conduit is mechanically fitted to the pump outlet and the other end is surgically attached to the patient's aorta by anastomosis. A percutaneous cable connects to the pump, exits the patient through an incision, and connects to the external control unit.
A control system for varying pump speed to achieve a target blood flow based on physiologic conditions is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,243, issued Jan. 9, 2007, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. A target blood flow rate may be established based on the patient's heart rate so that the physiologic demand is met. The control unit may establish a speed setpoint for the pump motor to achieve the target flow.
A typical centrifugal pump employs a design which optimizes the shapes of the pumping chamber and the impeller rotating within the chamber so that the pump operates with a high efficiency. By employing a magnetic bearing (i.e., levitation), contactless rotation of the impeller is obtained and the pumping chamber can be more completely isolated from the exterior of the pump. The impeller typically employs upper and lower plates having magnetic materials (the terminology of upper and lower being arbitrary since the pump can be operated in any orientation). A stationary magnetic field from the upper side of the pump housing attracts the upper plate and a rotating magnetic field from the lower side of the pump housing attracts the lower plate. The forces cooperate so that the impeller rotates at a levitated position within the pumping chamber. Features (not shown) may also be formed in the walls of the pumping chamber to produce a hydrodynamic bearing wherein forces from the circulating fluid also tend to center the impeller. Hydrodynamic pressure grooves adapted to provide such a hydrodynamic bearing are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,246, issued Dec. 30, 2008, titled “Centrifugal Blood Pump Apparatus,” which is incorporated herein by reference.
The impeller has an optimal centered location within the pumping chamber with a predetermined spacing from the chamber walls on each side. Maintaining a proper spacing limits the shear stress and the flow stasis of the pump. A high shear stress can cause hemolysis of the blood (i.e., damage to cells). Flow stasis can cause thrombosis (i.e., blood clotting). In order to ensure proper positioning, active monitoring and control of the impeller position has been employed by adjusting the stationary magnetic field. However, position sensors and an adjustable magnetic source occupy a significant amount of space and add to the complexity of a system. With an implanted system, it is desirable to miniaturize the pump as much as possible. It is also desirable to reduce failure modes by avoiding complexity. Thus, it would be desirable to maintain a centered position of the impeller to limit hemolysis and thrombosis without needing active control of the stationary levitating magnetic field.